Ayame and Kaede
Strangely Shaped Coral Sealed Dagger |title=Shadow Walker |repeatable=No |reward=The Ninja job Job gesture: ninja |previous= |next=Faded Promises and 20 in Pirate Years }} Walkthrough *Talk to Kaede in Port Bastok at (J-5) (northernmost house) for a cutscene that includes her father Ensetsu, who is in the other room. *Next talk to Kagetora in Warehouse 2. *Go back and talk to Ensetsu who will ask you for a favor. (This quest will now appear in the Bastok quests log.) *Go to the Korroloka Tunnel (K/L-8) Map 5 to find a ??? that spawns three Korroloka Leeches. **There are Thread Leeches nearby that link with the Korroloka Leeches. **It is helpful to clear the area of the leeches before checking the ??? to avoid links. *Kill the Korroloka Leeches and click on the ??? to get some Strangely Shaped Coral **If you receive the message "You see nothing out of the ordinary," simply wait for the leeches' bodies to vanish. Then you can get the coral by checking the ???. Not everyone has this issue. **If more than one party member needs this fight, only one person needs to pop the three leeches. After the last leech fades away, have a different party member who needs the item click the ???, then have the player who spawned the leeches click it afterwards. Otherwise the player who did not spawn the leeches will be unable to obtain the Strangely Shaped Coral. *Talk to Ensetsu in Port Bastok, who tells you to take the coral to Norg. *Go to Norg, which can be found within Sea Serpent Grotto. **If this is your first trip to Norg, you will need the Airship pass for Kazham or be on the Rhapsodies of Vana'diel mission The Beginning or higher to be able to go there. *Talk to Ryoma on the docks in Norg at (H-8) to receive a Sealed Dagger. *Return the dagger to Ensetsu for a cutscene that finishes the quest. Notes *Completion of the Quest requires access to Norg either via an Airship pass for Kazham or by completing The Beginning from the Rhapsodies of Vana'diel Missions storyline. *The Korroloka Leeches immediately attack the player who examines the ???. If this player is low-leveled, he/she may die from this. It is a good idea to have that player use Sneak (item/spell/ability) to prevent this, or have another player use an AoE attack to quickly attract the leeches' attention. *If the player who examines the ??? dies, even if all the Korroloka Leeches are killed before they are raised, they can still obtain the Strangely Shaped Coral by checking the ???. *It is not necessary to kill all three leeches. If you hold one leech without aggroing or linking the other two, you can wait for the two passive leeches to despawn. Then, you can kill the leech you were holding and receive credit for the fight. The game only checks that the last remaining leech is defeated. Note that spawning the leeches and letting all three despawn does not allow you to get the key item. *Leeches have ~250 HP each. (see videos) de:Ayame und Kaede Category:Quests Category:Bastok Quests